Roberto Vasquez
Roberto Vasquez (1980–2014) was a suspect during the murder investigations of his brother, popular ice skater Juan Rodrigo Vasquez, in Hearts of Ice (Case #26 of Pacific Bay) and young filmmaker Virginia Watchbird in The White Peaks Project (Case #29 of Pacific Bay). He was then murdered in The End of the Night (Case #30 of Pacific Bay). Profile Roberto was a 34-year-old urban myth hunter. He sported brown eyes, long curly brown hair, thick sideburns, and a light stubble. In his first case appearance, Roberto donned a gray t-shirt with the words "GOVERNMENT DENIES KNOWLEDGE" on it. Over the t-shirt, he wore a blue hoodie and a red rose on the right. It is known that Roberto ate cherry liquor chocolates, used breath sprays and drank champagne. In his second case appearance, Roberto ditched the red rose on his jacket and donned a green Christmas hat. Furthermore, it was discovered that he ate pumpkin soup and took sleeping pills. Events of Criminal Case Hearts of Ice Roberto was under fire after Amy and the player found a weight loss t-shirt at his brother's chalet. Hannah had to go through the trouble of analyzing the t-shirt, after which she could determine that the Vasquez who wore the t-shirt was Roberto. Roberto told the team of Amy and the player that Juan Rodrigo was a bad person, but Amy did not like the cold reception Roberto gave. Furthermore, he clarified that the weight loss t-shirt was intended to make fun of him (Roberto refused to enlist in a weight loss seminar) given Roberto's low tolerance of weight loss operations. .]] Roberto was in serious trouble after Chief Marquez and the player bailed Amy out of Roberto's harassing ways in the White Peaks Candy Shop. Roberto intended to fall in love with Amy given Juan Rodrigo's death, but the player grew tired of Roberto's games and opted to talk to him following a second check-up of the candy shop. Amy made it clear that Roberto needed to respect a woman's feelings in which Roberto's wanton carefree attitude evidently went out of line. Roberto even offered champagne to Amy but the player bailed her out of Roberto's sight before he did his worst. by Roberto.]] Roberto was found innocent after an act of heartbreak was found to be the motive for the murder, but was under fire hours after the case was closed due to Chief Marquez's inquiry about Roberto's discovery of the Night Walker--a masked creature that supposedly kidnaps people in the forest and kills them. The White Peaks Project Roberto found himself in trouble once again after a business card belonging to him was found in the dark woods where a young filmmaker named Virginia Watchbird was murdered. Frank was stunned to know Roberto's filmmaking ability not to mention he knew Virginia due to the contents of the business card, so Frank opted to have a talk with Roberto. Roberto felt stunned about Virginia's death, admitting that he chatted with Virginia in person, but never received a phone call from her in spite of him giving Virginia his business card since she was busy with her Night Walker documentary. Roberto was obsessed with the Night Walker but he was too busy with Virginia's style of filmmaking, but that aside, Roberto gave out some secrets on how to create a good documentary, suggesting that Virginia didn't have certain skills to do that. Roberto would be approached by Frank and the player a second time after the team found a VHS tape submitted to Hannah for digital analysis. Hannah deduced that Roberto filmed the Night Walker's lair but not knowing that Virginia was the first one to reach the spot. Roberto was not happy when Virginia butted in the scene, to which Frank told Hannah the VHS tape belonged to Roberto. Frank chastised Roberto for issuing harsh criticism against Virginia being the first to reach the Night Walker's lair, to which Roberto claimed she reached the spot by chance. Roberto worked hard for his own version of the Night Walker documentary, believing that the discovery of the original Night Walker's cabin was a breakthrough to him. Roberto confirmed that Virginia butted in during his filming, infuriating him. before he was forced to retreat.]] Roberto was found innocent when Virginia's boss was found guilty of first-degree murder, but Chief Marquez insisted on Frank and the player to check up on him since he was attacked in spite of his ability to cause trouble every chance he got. Roberto told Frank and the player the Night Walker attacked him, and directed the player to investigate the derelict cabin to confirm his story. The player found Roberto's camera in a pile of dust, but the sample had to be shipped to Hannah for digital analysis since it was damaged during the attack. Hannah confirmed that Roberto filmed some footage of the Night Walker going after him before he was forced to retreat. Roberto thus confirmed that the footage was the confirmation he needed to prove the Night Walker was for real, to which Frank insisted Roberto to be careful in his endeavors. Murder details Amy and the player found Roberto stabbed with icicles and left for dead in the covered bridge. They sent his body to Roxie, who noted that the icicle that dealt the fatal blow to his heart was missing. Roxie also noticed that some of the letters from his shirt had gone missing, and so she consulted Russell, who noted that the missing letters almost perfectly formed an anagram for "ANOTHER DIES NOW". Given this, they deduced that the killer liked riddles. Later, the team found the icicle resting on a pillow in the Night Walker's lair. After filing the icicle as the murder weapon, the team were able to isolate skin cells off of the pillow, which Yann used to determine that the killer was a man. Relationship with suspects Duncan Young had met Roberto on the team's previous investigations. He claimed that Roberto stole his old police badge from him while in a workshop to get snow chains on his wheelchair. Miriam Young burned Roberto's manuscript after learning that he was writing about Duncan's accident that left him paralyzed, possibly humiliating him. Love Village mayor Désiré Bower stalked and harassed Roberto regularly to stop his fearmongering regarding the Night Walker. Allen Muir blamed Roberto for letting his friend, Virginia, die. Russell played pranks on Roberto, sending him a fake eye and claiming it to be the Night Walker's, after reading his theories on the Night Walker. Killer and motives The Night Walker and Roberto's killer turned out to be Duncan. To Amy's horror, Duncan was placed under arrest for the murder. Amy believed that Duncan was not the killer out of desperation, thinking that the player made a mistake for once. Hannah chimed in and showed the entirety of the recording Roberto took just before his death. , moments before stabbing Roberto to death.]] The video showed Roberto telling Duncan to back away from him as he knew of the latter's identity. Duncan told Roberto that he taught himself how to walk again. He then stood up and silenced Roberto by stabbing him with an icicle. After the recording stopped, Duncan asked Amy to help him escape. Amy, tearfully pointing her gun at her brother, then she stepped aside to let the player take Duncan to trial. Judge Dante was surprised that Duncan never told anyone he could walk after being crippled from a gunshot years before the events of this case. Duncan replied no one deserved to know, thus concluding that he had the right to keep secrets that would benefit his person. Duncan said the reason as to why he did what he did. Duncan was one of Pacific Bay PD's finest assets. When he was shot in the spine during a mission, he ended up being bound to a wheelchair, forcing him to step down from the force and shattering his pride. Duncan taught himself how to walk again. He pointed out his similarities with the actual Night Walker: they were both legends, but after being disfigured after their loyal service, they were treated as a monster instead of being treated as a hero. Duncan said that the three women he froze represented what he lost as a cop: beauty, youth, and happiness. Duncan wanted to preserve those women in ice so that they would not be broken like him. Duncan was indicted for the murder of Roberto Vasquez and three other women and obstruction of justice, earning him a lifetime sentence. Trivia *Roberto bears a strong resemblance to American actor and comedian Jorge Garcia. *Roberto is one of the characters who animate (or move) in at least one cutscene in the game. *Roberto is one of the many suspects who appeared in two cases. *Roberto is one of the characters who made an appearance in the second-to-last case of a district as a suspect before getting murdered in the very district's finale. *Weighing 423 lbs, Roberto is the second heaviest character of the game, with the heaviest being Hannah. **He is also the heaviest human character of the game. *At times, Roberto can be seen holding a camera produced by a company called "Pony", which is an obvious parody of Sony. Case appearances *Hearts of Ice (Case #26 of Pacific Bay) *The White Peaks Project (Case #29 of Pacific Bay) *The End of the Night (Case #30 of Pacific Bay) Gallery RvasquezPacificBay.png|Roberto, as he appeared in Hearts of Ice (Case #26 of Pacific Bay). RVasquezPacificBayC29.png|Roberto, as he appeared in The White Peaks Project (Case #29 of Pacific Bay). C86Corpse.png|Roberto's body. C86KillerJailed.jpg|Duncan Young, Roberto's killer. JuanRodrigoVPacificBayV.png|Juan Rodrigo Vasquez, Roberto's late brother. OG_SUS_226_605.jpg OG SUS 229 603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims